


Size Matters

by Destiel_Sabriel4eva



Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: MWPP, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Remus is one confused lad, animagi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Sabriel4eva/pseuds/Destiel_Sabriel4eva
Summary: Remus walks into his dormitory and finds something...unexpected.  Seriously, how did these idiots even get it through the door?





	Size Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter.   
> Notes: This story was based on a prompt my Sister gave me, “How did you get that in here…? But the door…I-um-what?!” So shout out to Helena G. Wells on FFN, my biggest supporter as always. Have this random…thing. You’re welcome.

Remus is having a normal day. Which is a surprise in and of itself, considering who his roommates are. He’s quite relieved, actually. The full moon is coming up and a chance to be calm and just breathe is exactly what he needs.

He’s quite cheery, really, as he ascends the stairs to the dormitory…only to find a frantically pacing Sirius Black.

“Mate, I really don’t know how to fix this one,” Sirius is saying as Remus stands at the door, shocked.

“Erm…Sir-” Remus cuts himself off as he sees who, or rather what, Sirius is talking to. “How did you get that in here…? But the door…I-um-what?!”

Sirius panics for a moment before grinning cockily, “What, never seen a stag in a dorm before?”

“How did it get up the stairs?! How di-how-you-what is going on?”

Sirius scratches behind his ear in an uncharacteristic show of nervousness before finally admitting to the craziest plan Remus thinks it was possible to come up with. “We tried to become Animagus’ and I can’t make it work, and now James is stuck as a deer. Peter’s just fine though, _Merlin_ knows how _he_ got it so fast. Three years we’ve been at this and he’s been transforming at will for a good couple of months now.”

Remus blinks at him, then looks to the Stag, then back again. “You mean to tell me that that there wild woodland creature is _James Bloody Potter_?!?!?!” The deer snorts its agreement.

“Oh, and here’s Pete,” Sirius says, looking towards the bathroom door. Remus looks over just in time for Peter to reach his full height right beside him.

The Gryffindor common room occupants look up as one in response to the high pitch scream common among those who have found the Marauders doing something unexpected.

“James, we’ve got transfig in 10 minutes. You’ve got to transform back, Mate,” Peter tells him, a touch of urgency in his voice. The deer makes a noise that quite clearly gets across the idea that ‘if I could do that, I would have done it by now thank you so much Peter for that sage advice you wise old _fuckwit_.’

“What do we do, what do we do?! He’ll never fit through the door like this!” Sirius asks, pulling on his hair in fright.

Privately, Remus doesn’t think _that’s_ the biggest problem they have, but he keeps that to himself as he thinks of a possible solution. “Maybe his magic will be easier to control through his wand, maybe if he has it he’ll be able to change back,” Remus suggests. Sirius grabs James’ wand form his bedside table and holds it out to the stag who looks at him like he’s an idiot.

“Use your bloody mouth then, you wanker. Just coz you don’t have hands, honestly,” Sirius tells him sternly, exasperation cloudy every word he spoke.

The deer makes a noise the others can only describe as a huff of annoyance before he takes the wand in his mouth, ‘accidentally’ biting Sirius in the process. 

Three seconds later, James Potter stands before them again.

“Thank fuck for that,” Peter mutters, the others strongly agreeing.

“Now would you three explain to me what the bloody _hell_ you think you’re doing?!” Remus demands as the four head to their class.

“Weeeeeeeeeeeel…”

None of them notice the tail swinging from James’ behind. They don’t, in fact, realise it is there until he sits down for class. Though Sirius could have sworn he’d heard someone comment, “No matter one of ‘em screamed. Prank gone wrong again,” but none of the other Marauders heard it at all. And it’s not as though Sirius has exceptional hearing.

Or at least, he never used to.

_*woofs*_


End file.
